Spirit of the Tomb Robber
by ChristineWheeler
Summary: CHAPTER ONE JUST FINISHED! Please R&R and let me know if I should continue with it! Rated PG13 for language!
1. Default Chapter

Christine: YAY! My first fanfic!  
  
Bekki: o.o?  
  
Christine: Okay, so it's not my FIRST. I write a lot. But this is my first real good one! And it's also my first one on FanFiction.net, the best source for all of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh fics! ^_^  
  
Bekki: You might as well just advertise for them. *sweat drop*  
  
Christine: *ignores sister* Well, I spent a lot of time on this one. I put a lot of thought into the storyline. So I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE review it! (Make them good reviews, ^_~). Thanks, now let the fic begin!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Bakura braced himself desperately as he endured the final blow from Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Egyptian God. After the attack hit, he secluded himself with the soul chamber of the Millennium Ring, leaving his host, Ryou, weak and unconscious.  
  
Yami Yugi, who had retreated to the soul chamber of the Puzzle as well, transformed back into tiny Yugi Motou. Yugi, concerned for the health and safety of his classmate, ran over to assist Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, Ryou! Wake up!" Yugi shook the silvery-haired boy. He waited for a few seconds, then turned to his friends. "He's not moving!"  
  
"He got hit pretty hard," blonde Joey Wheeler commented. "He's probably out cold."  
  
"Will he be all right?" Joey's younger sister, Serenity, asked worriedly.  
  
"He should, if we get him some medical help immediately," dark-haired Tea Gardner said knowingly.  
  
"Good idea," Tristan Taylor said. He and Joey hoisted up Ryou and carried him to safety inside the blimp's living quarters.  
  
After getting him settled in a room and carefully monitoring him, Tea said, "His condition doesn't seem to be improving. He's losing strength by the second. Kaiba really should land this blimp so we can get him to a hospital."  
  
"Yeah, right, Kaiba probably doesn't even care, that selfish, self-centered asshole," Joey muttered.  
  
"Joey, take it easy!" Tristan replied. "Kaiba is an insensitive jerk, but even he would be kind enough to save Ryou's life. Let's go speak to him."  
  
"Hell no!" Joey cried. "That's the last thing I wanna do right now, talk to Kaiba! Yugi's the only one Kaiba's got any respect for, make him go!"  
  
"We'll ALL go," Yugi broke in.  
  
"Shouldn't someone stay here with Ryou?" Tea asked.  
  
"Good idea. Will you be all right with him, Tea?"  
  
"Sure, you boys go right ahead. I let you know if anything happens."  
  
Yugi nodded gratefully and hurried to catch up his friends.  
  
--In the Millennium Ring's soul chamber...--  
  
Marik Ishtar used the power of his Millennium Rod to enter into Bakura's mind. Bakura was standing in a dark corner, looking deep in thought and frustration.  
  
"I do believe we need to have a little chat," Marik said as he approached Bakura.  
  
"I have no time for this. Go away," Bakura snapped.  
  
"Oh, you'll make time for me," Marik demanded angrily.  
  
Bakura gave him an icy glare, but said nothing. Marik chose to ignore this glare, and continued.  
  
"You didn't keep your end of the bargain." His eyes narrowed maliciously, and his voice was deathly low.  
  
Rage filled Bakura. It wasn't his fault Yugi was almost undefeatable. And who was Marik to be blaming him for everything? After all, it was Yugi who had defeated Joey, even under the control of Marik's Millennium Rod.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? You watched it, you saw I nearly secured a victory! It was sheer luck that Yugi called upon Slifer the Sky Dragon! What did you expect me to do?"  
  
"I told you, the first time Yugi turned the duel around, I was going to take over your mind and duel for you! It would have been a definite win!" Marik shouted.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure!" Bakura snapped. "It didn't seem to work so well with Wheeler last time, now, did it?"  
  
Marik's eyes narrowed even more. "Shut up, and listen to me! You failed to bring me Yugi's Egyptian God Card, therefore, the deal is off! The Millennium Rod remains in my possession, because Slifer remain's in Yugi's!"  
  
Suddenly, Bakura began to laugh. A deranged, manical laugh. A loud, never-ending laugh. A hysterical laugh.  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Marik demanded.  
  
As Bakura's laughter gradually subsided to a cackle, he looked a Marik, eyes shining with malice. "I don't need to defeat Yugi to get what I want! There's more than one way to make you surrender your Millennium Rod to me!"  
  
"STOP THE DAMN RIDDLES, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Marik yelled.  
  
"You'll see soon enough, Marik Ishtar, and you'll wish you'd never made a deal with me!"  
  
--The next afternoon...--  
  
Knock-knock-knock. Joey looked up from his deck, which was spread out across a table. Serenity shut the book she was reading and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Duke Devlin all stood before her. Tristan leaned forward as if to greet Serenity, but Duke pushed ahead of him.  
  
"Hey, Serenity!" Duke said cheerfully. He shook her hand.  
  
"Lucky bitch," Tristan muttered angrily to himself.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Hello, Duke! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just coming to see you," he said smoothly, twirling his hair.  
  
Tristan growled, his face bright red. "No, Serenity, actually we were coming to see if you and Joey wanted to accompany us to the hospital wing. We were going to see Bakura."  
  
"Oh, sure. Joey, would you mind if I went?"  
  
  
  
"Sure, no problem, I was thinkin' of seein' Bakura myself." He stood up proudly, as if he planned on going all along.  
  
Serenity glanced quickly around her and her brother's suite. She noticed a few colorful flowers in a vase on the coffee table. She gently took the vase. "I think Bakura could use something to cheer him up."  
  
Tristan looked jealous. I wish I was sick! he though to himself.  
  
Duke noticed Tristan's jealous look. Humph, he thought smugly. Of course, I wish Serenity were bringing me flowers, but I'm not going to give that jackass the pleasure of knowing that. We all know Serenity would pick me over him...  
  
The group quickly made their way through the hallway of the aircraft until they reached the infirmary.   
  
Sure enough, Bakura was sitting up, paging through a manga comic book, when he noticed his friends at the door.  
  
"Surprise!" Serenity said, smiling. She put the vase on a table next to his hospital bed. "I hope your feeling okay."  
  
Bakura flushed a pinkish color when he saw the flowers. "Oh, yes, I'm doing much better!" he said with a grin.  
  
"Good--" Tea started, when suddenly Yugi collapsed.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea cried. She clapped a hand to her mouth, and in an instant Joey was on the floor beside Yugi. "Buddy, what happened?"  
  
Yugi, although still conscious, was weak and trembling. "I--I don't know," he stammered. "It's--Item--Marik--," and he passed out.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed again, and she dropped herself to the floor, kneeling besides Yugi. Just then, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. Tiny Yugi vanished, and in his place was the taller, more confident body of the Pharaoh, Yami.  
  
"Yuge, what just happened?" Tristan asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's something involving a Millennium Item. It has to be one of the one's on this blimp." Suddenly, Yami flinched. Eyes shut, he cried out.  
  
"Yugi, what is it?" Tea shrieked.  
  
"I--I see Marik!" Yami cried. "He-he's struggling! There seems to be someone--a spirit--trying to escape from him! His body! A strange force is causing him much pain! I--I think it's the spirit of the Rod!"  
  
"A Yami Marik??" Joey asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not sure--but it can't be good!" Yami said, panic-stricken.  
  
--Inside of Yugi's mind...--  
  
"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Marik screamed in pain and terror.  
  
Yami Marik just laughed. "Never! You are of no use now! It is too late! Your sister Isis and guardian Odion cannot restrain me much longer! All of your anger...your rage...has built up inside of you, resulting in the birth of me! And now I shall escape, and let my rage, my terror, run wild on all the world! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Christine: WHOO-HOO! Chapter One is finished! Hate to leave it as a cliffhanger, but you can probably guess what happens right now.  
  
Bekki: Save poor Marik! ;_;  
  
Christine: I can't---  
  
Marik: *appears covered in bandages from head to toe* WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?  
  
Christine: Marik, it's part of the story!  
  
Marik: Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't control your mind and make you go INSANE! *whips out Rod*  
  
Bekki: *decides this is the perfect time to run away*  
  
Christine: *agrees with her* *while running "PLEASE R&R! CHAPTER TWO TO COME AS SOON AS I CAN GET MARIK TO AGREE TO THE STORYLINE! AHHHHH!"* 


	2. Chapter 2

Christine: *looking exhausted* Whew, I finally got Marik off of my back…Anyway, Chapter Two has arrived! Like the storyline so far?  
  
Bekki: *shakes head*  
  
Christine: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO?  
  
Bekki: More Kaiba?  
  
Christine: Oh, god, NO, not NOW!  
  
Bekki: Okay. Me shuts up.  
  
Christine: Good.  
  
Joey: *peeps head into conversation*  
  
Christine: JOEY! *glomps Joey around waist*  
  
Joey: *gasps for air until Christine lets go of him* Uh, hey, I just wanted to know if I'll be in any romance scenes.  
  
Christine: Sure, come star in one with me right now! *grabs Joey around wrist and drags into strategically placed closet*  
  
Joey: Ooh, not what I had in mind, but, hey, I'm not complaining!  
  
Bekki: *anime fall* Chris looks a little busy, so I'll say it for her: read & review…^_^*  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Now, isn't this a pretty picture?" Duke commented. He crushed the empty soda can that was in his hand and tossed it into the trash can. He then continued to twirl his hair.  
  
The gang was still in the hospital wing, but this time, Yugi was sleeping in a hospital bed of his own. Tea and Serenity had been sitting on chairs, Tristan was sitting on the floor, and Duke was leaning up against the doorway. Joey, of course, was eating Ryou's leftover hospital food. They had been there for nearly an hour, sitting with Ryou and Yugi, trying to figure out what Yugi's visions could possibly mean.  
  
"Huh?" Serenity looked up. She had been resting her chin on her hands.  
  
"I mean, just take a look at this situation! Yugi and Ryou are both invalids..."  
  
"Duke, don't exaggerate!" Tea said. "They may both need their rest, but they're not invalids!"  
  
Duke chose to ignore this comment. "...they're both invalids, we're on a blimp in the middle of nowhere—"  
  
"Duke, this is Battle City," sighed Tristan. "We're not stranded on a desert island somewhere."  
  
Duke ignored Tristan as well. "...we're on a blimp, flying aimlessly, and this Marik Ishtar dude is having an identity crisis!"  
  
"Well, Devlin, one out of three ain't bad," Joey agreed through a mouthful of food. "We sure don't know what the hell is going on with that psycho."  
  
Ryou, who was listening intently to their conversation, suddenly said, "Um, guys? I think I need to use the men's room." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, okay," Tristan commented blankly.  
  
Ryou gently crept into the bathroom adjoining the infirmary. Suddenly, the Millennium Ring dissolved into focus through his hospital gown, his eyes narrowed maliciously, and an evil smirk spread across his face. Bakura had returned.  
  
An image of Yami Marik escaping from Marik's body suddenly entered Bakura's mind. The grin suddenly faded from his face. "ARGHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" he cried as he writhed in pain. He collapsed onto the cold floor tiles, eyes shut tight, hands on his head, trying to block what he was seeing. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He felt the room dissolving before his eyes. It faded in and out until suddenly it went black. He lay still.  
  
...TEN MINUTES LATER...  
  
"Guys? I wonder where Ryou is," Tea asked.  
  
"He either fell in the toilet, ooooorrr...is taking a really giant shit," Duke said thoughtfully.  
  
"Duke!" Serenity gasped. She gave a slight smile. Duke grinned and flipped his hair.  
  
"Shouldn't someone go check on him?" Tea prompted again.  
  
"Yeah, would you like to volunteer?" Duke snickered.  
  
"DUKE!" Tea shouted. She swung at him, but he nimbly ducked out of the way.  
  
"I'LL go!" Tristan volunteered, to stop the bickering. He walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"He's just desperate to see Ryou naked," Duke whispered to Serenity. Tea heard him and gave him a dirty look.  
  
They waited in silence to hear what Tristan had to say. "Uh, guys? You might want to come see this."  
  
At these words, the gang jumped to their feet and ran to the bathroom. Ryou was still lying on the floor, the Millennium Ring dangling from his neck.  
  
Tristan slipped the Ring off of Ryou's neck. "It has to do with this funky gold necklace. I thought I had gotten rid of this already." He shook his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Isn't dat a Millennium Item? Like Yugi's Puzzle?" Joey asked.  
  
"I think so," Tea replied. "I don't think Items can be separated from an owner long, can they?"  
  
"We really need Yugi for dis," Joey commented. Serenity and Tristan started draping a cold washcloth on Ryou's forehead. Within several minutes, Ryou regained conciousness.  
  
"Ryou, what happened?" Duke asked, twirling his hair around his finger.  
  
"I'm...I'm not sure," he stammered, trying to recall. "I can't seem to remember anything besides getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. I just kind of...blacked out from there."  
  
"This whole thing is just getting really creepy," Tea said. "Just look, Yugi and Ryou have both had these traumatizing visions, and neither of them really understands what they could possibly mean."  
  
"Maybe it affects anyone with a Millennium Item," Serenity guessed.  
  
"Guys?" a tiny voice called from the hospital room.  
  
"Yugi!" Joey cried. They all raced into the adjoining room.  
  
Yugi watched them all run out of the bathroom. "Um, what were you all doing in the bathroom? At the same time?" He looked very confused. Tea, Serenity, and Duke tried to explain the situation as best they could while Tristan and Joey helped Ryou up and back into bed.  
  
"I think Serenity's right," Yugi agreed. "It definitely has something to do with the Items. I saw a vision of Marik, and I know he has an Item. The magic in all of the Items forms a special bond between them, which is why I think each of the wielders can see this vision."  
  
"But what's so special about this vision that makes you able to see it?" Duke wondered. "I mean, you can't see everything. You never told us about Marik taking a shit or in the shower or anything. Why can you suddenly see him now?"  
  
Yugi paused and thought for a moment. "Hmm. I think it's because Marik is experiencing pain. This pain is symbolic of a strong force that is threatening to take over the world. This is definitely a potentially dangerous situation, which is probably why all Item wielders can sense it. It could involve us losing our Items, you never know."  
  
"Wow. Would ya mind translatin' that so idiots like Tristan ova here can undastand?" Joey asked.  
  
"What?! You're just using my name so YOU won't feel stupid!" Tristan cried.  
  
"Tristan, buddy, it's okay. They have places for people like you." Joey patted Tristan on the back.  
  
"Joey, that's not funny! What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"  
  
Duke leaned over and whispered in Tristan's ear, "They're planning on sending you to a home for the aging."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"No, more like a mental asylum," Tea muttered. "For all three of you."  
  
"Now, why you gotta pick on poor Yugi like dat?" Joey said.  
  
"I think she meant you, Joey," Serenity whispered.  
  
"Yeah, das' right, das' what I thought...WHAT?!" he yelped.  
  
"Guys, this isn't funny anymore, this is serious," Tea said firmly.  
  
"Come on, Tea, don't be so worried," Duke said, twirling his hair. "Make light of the situation."  
  
"Sorry, guys, but I think Tea is right," said Yugi. "We can't fool around. Well, maybe you all can, but I really need to think things over with Yami. Maybe you should all take a rest and go back to your rooms, if you want. You don't have to stay here with me."  
  
"Nonsense!" Tristan exclaimed. "We're all here for you, right, guys?"  
  
"Nah, Tristan, I think we bettah leave Yuge alone for dis one. At least until he can figure somethin' out. We're probably throwin' him off, ya know?"  
  
"Oh, crap," Tristan mumbled. "Sorry."  
  
"Never you mind, you can come back later, around dinner time." Yugi grinned. "I hope you'll all be nice and hungry so I can share my food with you."  
  
"Fine by me!" Joey agreed. "Come on, peoples, let's scat. Later, Yuge." With that, they left.  
  
The Item on Yugi's bedside table glowed, and, although Yugi himself didn't transform, the spirit of the Puzzle came forth and seated himself on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So, Yugi, do you understand what this means?" Yami asked.  
  
"I have to save the world? Again?" Yugi whined.  
  
"Why do you make it sound so surprising? You knew this would happen."  
  
"But, look at me! I'm in a hospital bed because of one vision! How am I supposed to stand up to this evil face to face?!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Yugi, I think you should look at me. Remember, I can withstand this shadow magic. I will protect you, if you accept my help."  
  
"Of course I will! I'll need all the help I can get!"  
  
  
  
"Well, then I think you'll agree on me on this. There is a direct source we can go to for information: Isis Ishtar."  
  
"Perfect! Who better to get information on Marik from than his sister? Brilliant thinking, Yami!"  
  
Yami grinned. "They didn't make me pharaoh for nothing."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Angela: What a sentimental ending.  
  
Bekki: Hey, how did you get here? *stares at cousin*  
  
Angela: Personal invitation.  
  
Bekki: From who??  
  
Angela: Yami Yugi.  
  
Bekki: Great. I knew you had a thing for him.  
  
Angela: *ignores cousin* Where's— *stops short as Christine and Joey tumble out of closet* Never mind.  
  
Christine: *hair messed up, out of breath* Dudes, it's over already? Wow, these chapters fly!  
  
Joey: Yeah. *smooths hair* Hey, do I even get to eat Yugi's food?  
  
Christine: How am I supposed to know?  
  
ALL: You wrote it.  
  
Christine: Riiiiiighhht...  
  
Bekki: AHEM, registering another complaint!  
  
Christine: What now?  
  
Bekki: No Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Damn, you are blind.  
  
Bekki: SETO! AIIEEE!!! *tackles Kaiba*  
  
Seto: *doesn't know what that unidentified flying object was*  
  
Christine: Okay, Joey, I think it's good that we got out of that closet at the time we did. Someone else is moving in.  
  
*door slams*  
  
Joey: No arguments there.  
  
Christine: I guess that means I can start on Chapter Three, huh? Okay, fine. Please review, I need to know if I should continue. Oh, and STAY AWAY from any closets, you hear? *acts spooky* Who KNOWS what you will find!  
  
Joey: *clamps Christine's mouth* Time to take your medicine...  
  
Angela: Actually, I think SHE belongs in the asylum...^_~ 


End file.
